British Isles in Equestria
by HamTheWolf
Summary: When England tries to perform a spell, his brothers go and mess it up. In the My Little Pony universe, Twilight accidently performs a teleportation spell. When the brothers are transported to Ponyville, they do the only thing they can think of. Blame England. Rated T for possible swearing in the future.
1. Spells

((Yay! Um... I'm going to fail at the accents, most likely XD Bare with me, guys! I had to make this~ Oh, and Twilight is a unicorn in this. Sorry alicorn!twilight lovers xD))

Arthur Kirkland, personification of England, was in his basement. He was searching through his spell book, looking flustered.

"I have to teach those gits not to mess with me" he grumbled to himself.

Suddenly his face lit up as he found the perfect spell.

"This'll teach 'em" he snickered with glee.

Arthur read over the words in his head, then nodded and started to read them out loud. It'll teach his brothers not to mess with him!

"Rancor inimicis meis, eam facere ieiunare  
Duraturas mutatio."

The words danced on his lips as the book and pentagram began to glow.

"Aliquid horridum aliquid metuendus  
Debent, posuit-"

Suddenly Scotland and Wales barged through the door, North and South not far behind.

"Whatcha doin' Iggy" Wales chirped.

"Trying to perform a spell" answered a rather angry Brit. "What are you lot doing in my basement?"

"Checkin' on ya" Scotland stated, with a smirk. "What 're you doin' in 'ere?"

"I'm busy preforming a bloody spell!"

"You mean the one that's aboot ta blow up in yer face?"

"Yes, exactly! Wait, what..?"

Arthur glanced down to see the two items still glowing.

"Son of a -" BOOM!

At this time, Twilight Sparkle was in her library, looking over a spell she had found in the 'Star Swirled The Bearded' section at the Canterlot Archives awhile back. She had been itching to test the spell, but had no idea what it truly did. She read over the spell, over and over in her head. She was so focused that she hadn't noticed she had started to read it out loud. By the time she realized, her horn was already glowing. Her magic spread over the land, giving off a powerful light. When it was over, Twilight looked exhausted.

"I didn't mean to do the spell" she panted to no one in particular.

She looked out the window.

"It was a teleportation spell of some sort" she stated. "I wonder if it did anything..."


	2. What In The?

England regained his senses and groaned. Opening his eyes, he tried to stand, only to fall back down. He blinked in confusion and looked at his feet. Instead of his feet and hands, his eyes were met with four sand coloured hooves. Hiding his initial panic, he managed to stand up on his four hooves and glance around. He seemed to be in a pasture of some sorts. Green grass and various flowers flooded the ground, all bright and colourful. Well that was a strange sight. England spotted a pond and trotted to it on unsteady hooves. He leaned close, taking in his reflection. He was a pony, all right; and not just any kind. He was a unicorn. His fur was a sand colour with ginger and white patches. His mane looked the same as his normal hair, with his tail matching the messy style.

"What in the world happened" he wondered out loud.

Where was he? Where were his brothers? Why was he a unicorn? Why-

"H-hello..?"

England turned to see a pale yellow pony with a pink mane and tail. She seemed nervous, to say the least.

"E-excuse me, mister stallion, sir, but um..."

_A talking horse. How lovely._

"I was wondering if you could possibly consider moving over to your left just a_ tiny_ bit so that I can collect some flowers for my cottage because Angel wants me to brighten up things and I-"

"Of course" he replied before she could ramble any further and stepped aside.

After a soft 'thank you', she went to his side and started picking the flowers that he had been standing by before. That was when he saw the wings.

_A Pegasus. Even more lovely._

"Excuse me, miss, but I was wondering if you could take me to the nearest town so that I can find my brothers?"

"O-oh, um, of course..! Ponyville isn't that far away..!"

"My name is England. What is your name, miss?"

"Fl-Fluttershy, Mr. England..."

_Fluttershy. That explains a lot._

"Well, Miss Shy, I thank you for being so kind."

"Y-you're welcome..."

She put the flowers into her saddle bags.

"I'm sure that my friend Twilight will be able to find your brothers, Mr. England..!"

And with that, they started on their way to the strange town called Ponyville.


	3. Apple Trees

Scotland glanced around with a slight frown on his face. He had woken up earlier and had quickly accessed the situation. He found himself in an orchard of sorts. Apple trees as far as the eye could see. At least he wouldn't starve. He took up wandering around, searching for someone. His new-found hooves trotted along the ground as he did so. Suddenly he heard a noise. Or was that just him? He paused, glancing around.

"Wha's goin' on around here?" he muttered aloud. "Where the bloody hell am ah..?"

"Who the hay are you and what are you doin' with mah apple trees?!"

Scotland looked up to see an orange pony with a blond mane and tail. Female, if he'd have to guess. Beside her was a larger red stallion with a wheat coloured mane and tail, and a little yellow filly with a red mane and tail.

"This day juss keeps gittin' better" Scotland muttered.

"Y'all didn't answer mah question" the mare glared.

"Mah name is Scotlan' an' ah have no clue where the 'hay' ah ahm" he snapped back.

The mare stared at Scotland for minute, before nodding slightly.

"Ah believe ya" she stated. "Ah can tell yer bein' honest, Scotlan'."

She smiled slightly.

"Why don't ya come back to the farm with us? We can lead ya ta Ponyville after that!"

_Ponyville? What is this a childs fantahsy lan'?_

"Alright then" Scotland agreed. "Ah gots ta find mah wee brothers as soon as ah can."

_So ah can make sure ta kill Iggs._

"The sooner the better then! Come on, Applebloom, Big Mac!"

"Alright, sis" the filly exclaimed.

"Eyup" the stallion chimed.

_This is gonna be a long day... Iggs, you better be dead out there, or ah'll kill ye mahself when ah find ye._


End file.
